What did we just get into?
by ThatCrazyGirlReading
Summary: Just a thing i wanted to write i'm taking requests on scenarios too i hope for this to be a multi chapter fic since it was so fun to write. Rated T for swearing, BOY X BOY, and just randomness
1. Chapter 1

Mew- hi this is a war I had with my friend about Hetalia and I found it funny so here ya go my friend is north that's our nickname she's north I'm south yea we came up with it as soon we started watching Hetalia west is Germany still and east is Prussia don't ask she always telling me they are in my closet and it freaks me out.

BEGIN!

North-*calling south* south you picked up thank god gilbert went missing again!

South- what! Damn it do you know where he might be?

North- he said he wanted to visit you the other day something about he knows Gilbird is over there with Tony and he wanted to bug Francis.

South- really Gilbird is here next to Tony. Tony is bored Alfred is with Arthur at the moment something about wanting to watch a horror movie and Alfred punched Francis I laughed at him ha-ha his nose was broken.

North- why did he do that?

South- oh Francis tried to kiss Arthur again.

North- they are dating they are supposed to kiss!

South- No Artie is dating Alfred remember we talked about this USUK not FRUK!

North- Doesn't mean they aren't dating…

South- I'm going to kill you do we need this fight again!

North- I think we do let's go over why those two should never date!

South- it's on your going down! Ok first question why is it weird for Alfred and Arthur to date?

North- its incest they are brothers! Just because the broke that up over the revolution doesn't mean anything Arthur took care of him as he was a kid!

South- IT'S NOT INCEST BECAUSE THEY ARENT BROTHERS! YES ARTHUR TOOK CARE OF HIM AS HIS CARE TAKER! OF COURSE HE WATCHED OVER HIM HE WAS A NEW NATION! HE WASENT GONNA HIT ON A CHILD THEY LOOK PRACTICALLY THE SAME AGE NOW! Well Alfred looks younger by 3 or 2 years but that doesn't matter!

North- Fine how is that different between Alfred and Matthew then?

South- because Alfred thinks of him as his brother and Matthew would you want to be dating someone everyone mistook you for I mean isn't that stupid to date the person you're scared of and cant stick up to and then get beat up about and by…

Matthew-No I don't think that would be good idea besides I'm happy with being with Prussia.

North-WTF! YOU PUT MATTHEW WITH PRUSSIA BUT….BUT PRUSSIA IS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH HUNGARY! GOD DAMMIT YOU ARE RUINING IT!

South- IF PRUSSIA IS SUPPOSE TO BE WITH HUNGARY WHOS GONNA GO WITH AUSTRIA!?

North- GERMANY DUH!

South- NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! GERMANY IS WITH ITALY! IF GERMANY WAS WITH AUSTRIA THEN WHO WOULD BE WITH ITALY!

North- well….I was thinking japan

South-*eyes starts twitching* wrong japan is with Greece must I go through my pairings again!

North- yes….sorry go through them again

South-*sigh* ok from best to worst let's go…

Alfred X Arthur- cute as hell and they understand each other

Italy X Germany- Italy is weak and needs someone to protect him and Germany is perfect and he cares deeply for him

Prussia X Canada- just too adorable to ignore

Russia X China- I really don't know I just like it

Japan X Greece- still has no idea

Switzerland X Austria- they have a history together of being fond of each other and sweet

Any more questions north?

North- nope none ok fine I agree about Russia and china that's about it….

South- I hate you…. Wait weren't we fighting about America and England? OH LOOK I FOUND GILBERT GET THE HELL OUT MY CLOSET! WTF IS WITH ALL THE PEEPS IN HERE!

Gilbert- FINE YOUR CLOSET WAS SO UN-AWESOME ANYWAYS WHERES MY GILBIRD?!

South- I think tony ate him when I was fighting with north about you and Matthew you can try to get him*snickers*

Gilbert- IM COMING LITTLE BUDDY* runs over and attacks tony*

South- well I guess you don't need this cage anymore Gilbird go to gilbert he's freaking out *release Gilbird*

Gilbert- WTF! HE WASENT IN HIS STOMACH YOU UN-AWESOME PERSON IM SO TELLING NORTH ABOUT THIS!

South- she won't care she told me to.

Gilbert- fine hey where's birdie?

South- I think he's being sat on again probably by Cuba that fat bastard.*points over to Mattie being crushed by Cuba* wow that must hurt!*gilbert runs off to help Mattie* north now tell me they are a bad couple

North- huh sorry I was talking to axel about burning my homework WE WILL SPEAK ABOUT THIS LATER AXEL WHY DON'T YOU GO MESS WITH ROXAS HE LIKES IT!

South- when did he go over there wait I forgot I'm keeping the countries this year oh then why the heck isn't Russia and china here HOLY SHIT! RUSSIA PUT THE PIPE DOWN! NOW DAMN IT MY KEYBLADE! I found him…

Alfred- OMG SOUTH I HAD THE BEST HAMBURGER TODAY IT HAD BACON IN IT! AND I PROTECTED IGGY FROM THE SCARY MONSTERS AT THE MOVIE THEATERS!

Arthur- more like you sat and my lap sobbing about how the monster was going to come out of the screen and eat us all….stupid Git made me spill the popcorn on the person in front of us.

South- wow I got to see a movie with you guys next time k oh wait I totally forgot about Francis be right back Arthur talk to north for me!

Arthur- uh Alfred help me talk to north I don't like speaking to her alone

Alfred- on my way dude

Arthur- uh hello north how are you today?

North- Arthur why are you dating Alfred we agreed to you dating Francis!

Alfred- he can date whoever the hell he wants!

North- Alfred this discussion is between me and Arthur why don't you go eat a hamburger.

Arthur- Alfred go eat a hamburger I'm sure south will be back soon ok

Alfred- *mumbles* fine artie I'll go *hugs Arthur then leaves to eat hamburgers*

Arthur- ok he's gone what do you want

North- I just want you and Francis to become a couple he's good for you.

Arthur- 1. How is a frog of a pervert good for me and 2. You can't control my love life I can love whoever I want Feliciano! NORTH WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!

North- Arthur I will hurt you later…

Feliciano- North how are you!

North- I'm fine Italy how are you?

Feliciano- great! Luddie gave me some pasta but said that I can't eat it all the time so I ate candy instead I hope he was proud but he looked mad and told me tomorrow I got to do more laps I think it's not fair since he is allowing south Alfred and Arthur to skip so they can see a movie tomorrow!

North- what movie are they going to watch?

Feliciano- well south says she is going to watch a movie about a super hero and told Alfred and Arthur to watch some other movie I know it's scary though then she said after the movies they would meet up and watch another super hero movie together!

North- really now why aren't you guys coming along?

Feliciano- well south said "Alfred and Arthur need alone time since north is such a bitch and won't let them be together when they are over there"

North- did she now…

South- hey I'm back ha-ha what did he tell you?

North- nothing important just that you say I'm a bitch and that you guys are going to see a movie tomorrow.

South- WHAT THE HELL FELICIANO! IM GOING TO KILL YOU I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP WE SAID THAT WAS A SECRECT YOU BASTARD! I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR PASTA!

Ludwig- he's very sorry and scared but that was rude of him now he must do 100 laps

South- uh ok

*random shout* YOU PERV GET YOU HANDS OFF OF ME!

*another shout* DON'T TOUCH HIM! ILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!

South- WHO THE HELL LET THE 2P GUYS IN! *grabs a shotgun* time for some 2p's to die… oh hey north be back soon

*many shouts and gunshots later* SHIT IM COVERED IN BLOOD! WHAT THE HELL ALFRED WHY DID YOU SPILL TOMATO SAUCE ON ME! (Sound effects no 2p's were killed I just said that to mess with my friend)

North- SOUTH ARE YOU OK! SOMEONE ANSWER!

Ivan- Will you become one with me –da?

North- Ivan you are ok is everyone alright?

Antonio- we are great! We just had an awesome tomato sauce war!

North- ok…

Ludwig- GET A ROOM GUYS I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU GUYS KISSING!

Francis- my heart shattered! *sighs dramatically*

North- who's kissing who?

Gilbert- GET SOME ALFRED WOOHOO!

North- ok now I know

South- awesome Alfred how did you get him to do it?

Alfred- I don't know I'm just awesome also Arthur can't resist my heroic charms!

Arthur-*blushing* shut up Alfred!

*everyone laughs except north*

South- hey north are you ok?

North- YOU MADE THEM THIS WAY! ONE FRICKEN DAY WITH YOU AND MY PLAN IS GONE! ALFRED WAS SUPPOSE TO MARRY MATTHEW NEXT MONTH FRANCIS WAS GONNA START DATEING ARTHUR THE MONTH AFTER! PRUSSIA WOULD BE WITH HUNGARY HAPPY! AND AUSTRIA WAS GONNA BE WITH GERMANY! BE STICK IN THE MUDS! ITALY WAS GONNA BE WITH JAPAN SO THEY CAN LIVE WITH THEIR LOVE FOR ART! AND CHINA AND RUSSIA WERE GONNA START DATEING IN A WEEK I HAD A PLAN FOR IT! ANTONIO WAS GONNA FINALLY GET ROMANO IN A FEW WEEKS TOO! NOW IT WON'T HAPPEN!

South- calm down ok Alfred is dating Arthur and they are happy right now they are cuddling in a chair don't try to ruin that. Matthew just started dating Gilbert a month ago and right now they are playing with Gilbird. Hungary loves being with Austria and he is a stick in the mud but she wouldn't leave him at the moment hopefully soon though * glares at Hungary*(I have plans for Austria to be with someone else) Germany is not in a relationship wait….

Gilbert- GO LUDWIG!

South- ok never mind he just got together with Feliciano ya! Kiku doesn't want anyone at the moment. China and Russia have been dating for a month and they are happy decorating their room with sunflowers and hello kitties don't ask I don't even know. And well Romano and Antonio have been dating for a year right? * Antonio nods* yea so you plan wasn't going to work but that's ok that you tried and well no one likes Francis.

Francis- I'm perfectly sure you like me right?

South- In your dreams pervert.

North- ok well guess what?

South- what?

North- sora just got married to kairi

South- what…NO THAT BITCH HE WAS DATING RIKU WHEN HE WAS OVER HERE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHEN THEY COME BACK IM GOING TO KILL HER!

*through phone*sora- she was just kidding south but you did miss axel and roxas get engaged

South- WHY WHY WHY I SET THEM UP AND IM NOT EVEN THERE I BETTER BE INVITED TO THE FUCKING WEDDING!

Arthur- well ok north south needs to cool down a bit see you later.*hangs up phone*

South- at least I have you America*hugs America plushie*

Alfred- why not hug the real thing!

South- *gets up and hugs Alfred and Arthur* cannot believe I missed that was important…promise me guys that if you ever think about getting married make sure I'm there.

Alfred and Arthur- *blush* ok south you will be there all the way through the relationship

South- thanks guys you two are awesome

Gilbert- NO I AM AWESOME!*gets hit by tomato*

South-*laughing* Romano thank you for the tomato

Romano- no problem just don't get into my love life ever again got it

South- understood sir! *salutes and marches towards kitchen to cook*

Everyone- why are we friends with north again?

South- I have no idea

END!

Mew- what did you think it was long but I liked it. It was great to change some scenes a bit because originally this would be 5hr long conversation with 3 of the hours in silence…she's crazy you may say but I'm here for your entertainment! Well got to go to sleep now the sun is up and I've been up since ever. Bye! If you want more randomness like this tell me and I'll make this into a multi chapter fic with all kinds of weird stuff I'll take requests on a scenario too!


	2. to the movie!

Crazy- hey it's me I forgot I switched my name last time ha-ha I had fun writing that last chapter even though word was being a bitch and kept trying to change Arthur's sentence's I was like I know what he's talking about so fuck off! Now I know North can be mean and controlling but she's a great friend sometimes I mean if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be into Hetalia and I wouldn't have made my mochi Hetalia picture last night after I posted this. I would've made this earlier but I stayed up really late drawing and passed out on the floor till 5pm. This is a France and Seychelles story she might be out of character I don't write or cosplay as her often. This is dedicated to my first reviewer we love you dude!

BEGIN! (Movie time with us)

South- yo to the movies ahahaha!

North- I'm coming everyone get your jackets she's on a rampage again

South- and we are going to get popcorn and candy and soda and we are going to watch the best super hero movie ever made!

North- she's lost it

South- shut it hey what about jenny is she coming?

North- no she's busy with camp

South-oh oks…EVERYONE TO THE CAR! *drives to movie theater* so what movie?

Alfred- THE LONE RANGER!

South- NO I WANNA WATCH MONSTER UNIVERSITY!

North- How about 'Despicable Me 2'?

South- NO! MONSTER'S UNIVERSITY! Who agrees with me? * Italy and the Baltic states and Russia raise their hand* YES! I WIN I GOT IVAN!

Arthur- how about we watch different movies then?

South- fine but only because your one of my favorites ok if you are coming with or Alfred or north pic your choice now!

Alfred- Actually I'll go with south

South- yes! Ok any others? * All of the countries come to my side except Cuba* well then fuck you Cuba

Cuba- I don't like you called me a fat bastard bitch.

South-*ignores* so north meet me here when your movie is done k why do I have so many countries thank god we came on a Sunday. Bye *walks off to get tickets* Alfred you are in charge of snacks get them with Feliciano I'm sure you will gather enough. Arthur here are the tickets go ahead and find us 2 rows close together and mark all of our spots. Everyone else go use the bathroom because we are not leaving in the middle of the movie.*everything gets done*

Arthur- seat cart goes as first row is! South, me, Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, and Kiku. Second row Michelle, Francis, Yao, Ivan, Eduard, Raivis, Toris, Feliks, Elizaveta, and Roderich and Basch.

South- Everyone else we don't care about you so sit anywhere. (I've never seen the movie so I won't mention it I'll just talk about what the countries where doing during the movie)

Narrator- Well South was sitting there staring at the screen while throwing popcorn into her mouth, Arthur and Alfred sat there but Alfred moved to Arthur's lap and was trembling because the monsters were scary….what a wimp, Matthew and Gilbert sat there watching the movie with some points Gilbert laughing at Alfred and then a shouting match between them happened about their awesomeness, Ludwig sat there taking care of Feliciano and yelling at Gilbert for being loud, Lovino was ignoring Antonio's affections again, Kiku sat there reading manga. Michelle was yelling at Francis for touching her bum once again, Francis was touching Michelle and Arthur which got Arthur upset half way through the movie and he yelled at him, Ivan scared the crap out of Francis saying he better stop touching people or his head would meet the magical cane, Yao tried to calm everyone down with treats, Eduard was complaining about the movie like "this has bad graphics" or "monsters aren't real calm down Alfred!", Raivis was freaking out and trembling, Toris was quiet the whole time, Feliks was being loud and saying that the movie wasn't cool and it needs more pink, Elizaveta was being mean to Gilbert and kept throwing candy at him, Roderich was looking at Elizaveta for being immature, Basch was quiet also disapproving of Elizaveta's behavior, then south got up and yelled.

South- CALM THE HELL DOWN YOUR ALL ACTING LIKE FIVE YEAR OLDS SIT THE HELL DOWN AND WATCH THE DAMN MOVIE! Also Alfred this isn't scary the monsters aren't even doing anything.

Alfred- I'm not scared I saw the Arthur was scared so I did what hero's do and comforted him

Arthur- you squished me to death with your fat ass!

Francis- awe is the relationship not working I'm available

Arthur- shut up you damn frog!

Francis- fine! No one loves me! *runs out of theater*

South- what a drama queen

Michelle- I'll go check on him he seemed upset *walks out of theater*

South- 20 bucks on he tries to rape her anyone in?*Arthur and the second row raise their hands* well I got support well then I guess what's your guys bet?

Alfred- 20 bucks she lets him kiss her! *everyone else raises their hands* great dudes!

South- I'm so going to win!

Alfred- in your damn dreams

South- well I'm sorry at least I'm not a wimp!

Alfred- I'm not a wimp!

South- fine we will watch a movie marathon whoever screams first has to go on a date with Francis!

Alfred- deal!

(THIS MARATHON WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR MOVIES MAYBE I'VE SEEN THEM AND IF NOT ILL LOOK THEM UP AND WATCH THEM) *switch to Francis and Michelle*

Francis-*sobbing* WhyDoesn'tAnyoneWannaDateMeAren'tIAGoodGuy?

Michelle- hey Francis are you in here?*hear sobbing* oh Francis just because Arthur doesn't like you doesn't mean you have to cry other people love you I'm sure.

Francis- yea but I don't want to date a fan girl they are crazy no one I like. Likes me back!

Narrator- FRANCE DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!

Francis- sorry but anyways no one I like will ever like me back I've failed and now north is going to murder me

Michelle- I never said it was a fan girl and who cares about north she's a crazy fan girl who only cares about what she wants.

Francis- what do you mean you weren't talking about fan girls?

Michelle- um..I mean fan girls they only want to get into your pants right? I mean you should date someone you loves you for you right and you should love that person too…

Francis- hm…Michelle do you like anyone?

Michelle- What! W-What gives you t-that idea? *nervous laugh*

Francis- really I'm not that stupid who do you like tell me! I'm the country of love oh tell me!

Michelle- no it's embarrassing I won't tell you!

Francis- fine describe him.

Michelle- fine he has blonde hair with blue eyes and he

Francis-DO YOU LIKE AMERICA OHHH ENGLAND IS GONNA KILL YOU!

Michelle- no not that hamburger eating idiot I like

Francis- you like Germany then? Oh you're going to have to deal with Italy he going to want to kill you he's doesn't like letting go of stuff.

Michelle- no I like

Francis- who do you like wait do you like north east please say no

Michelle- who is that?

Francis- oh the jen you know south calls her jenny to tick her off and she has dirty blond hair with blue eyes.

Michelle- ok I don't like her I l-like y-you…please don't get mad!

Francis- AH YOU CANNOT RESISTE MY WONDERFUL CHARMS CAN YOU! ~Ohononon

Michelle- pervert

Francis- my heart it is wounded!*sighs dramatically and falls to the ground*

Michelle- why I like you I may never know up the movie ended time to go

Francis- oks Mon lapin time to see what they did.

Michelle-*blushes* yup uh c-come *walks towards lobby holding Francis's hand*

Alfred- ha-ha! You owe me 20 bucks south they would've been in there longer if that happened!

South- it could've been quick!

Francis-what did you guys do?

South- we made a bet whether or not you would kiss her or rape her

Francis- I did neither! I get all the money come give it

South- fine you have *counts money* you have 3,900$ wow damn I wish I voted for nothing

Francis- well thank you *takes money* so Michelle want to go on a date?

Michelle- yes

South- damn it! Ok new plan find south a date!

Alfred- what about Kiku?

South- well we both love anime and drawing and manga but I'm to loud for him well I guess I'll stay single it's awesome as long I have you guys!

North- hey south um Cuba ran out I don't know what happened

Cuba- hey bitches! I got a tattoo!

South- of what?

Cuba- a um what was it?*looks at arm* oh yeah of a unicorn in ice cream

North- sounds like something Arthur would get

South- what no! He has a cool tattoo of a guitar.

Arthur- DON'T TELL PEOPLE!

South- ha-ha oh we should do a sing off one of these days narrator write that down! *looks at a black haired dude*

Narrator- I have a name you know

South- yeah but I don't remember it

Narrator- it's tony

South- well we already have a tony so stay narrator kay

Narrator- ok on your schedule you have next chapter- horror movie marathon with the pairings of (USUK, south and ?) who's ?

South- he's special all of you countries and people reading will know later

Narrator- ok fine and the 4th chapter has a sing off between (south, north, ?, Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, gilbert, Francis, Italy.)

South- well see ya later make sure too tell me what movies you want us to watch I'm sure it will be a long chapter next time!

Everyone- BYE!

Crazy- he-he well I forgot I never gave you guys my character description! Here you go!

. i like anime i watch tons of hetalia and i love math and science. I'm a nerd and I don't have many friends because i'm sarcastic and shy before i get to know people. I role play as a person from the 16th century four times a year. i watch Bones, The Big bang theory, Doctor who, Sponge bob, Hetalia, Tokyo mew mew, Xena, Naruto, OHSHC, more anime i cant remember right now. i play tons of video games mostly kingdom hearts. i have brown blonde hair and brown eyes i'm '5, 2" and i'm a funny person i have anger issues but i hold it in. i love to draw and i don't like going outside much but i hate being inside my house all the time. I love my anime character's but i not in love with them that's a act i put up. i can't watch a show with out planning out who is going to date who and i stick to my pairings. i am horrible with grammar. so i doesn't matter to me if you don't care about this message at all i just wanted to tell you all of this i don't expect you to reply but if you do that would be great i love people my life is not perfect i cry sometimes when i think about if my parents died and i barely see my dad. i get by through life and i love every chance i get sure i pout when i don't get things but i don't whine and cry about it i accept the loss. Thank you for reading if you did.

Crazy- anything else you need to know like North's description and I'll give you my made up character description when he come and you get jen's when she finally decides when she wants to join the story

Birth: April 8, 2000

Age: 13

Name: North

Weapons: "My Mind and Awesomeness" (I quote what she said)

Attacks: "My Awesomeness will save me or my buddy north" (quoted)

Siblings: she doesn't have any that cosplay with us

Personality: Sarcastic, Bossy, Funny, and Crazy

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown/blonde

Favorite color: Red, Blue

Criminal Record: Fighting

Grades: B's, C's

Job: school, Farming

Hobbies: Drawing, Reading, Singing, Writing, Watching anime

Regular Outfit: Black Sweat pants, Blue or green t-shirt with the word Hetalia on it, Black Boots

Favorite Food: Chocolate, Pizza

Crazy- My friend is crazy thank you leave reviews! And ill add you scenario to our list of coming up!


	3. sing off early!

Crazy- Hey I got bored so I'm making our karaoke chapter early! Yay *shouts and cheers* I know isn't that awesome!

Narrator- ok fine and in this chapter has a sing off between (south, north, ?, Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, gilbert, Francis, Italy.)

Crazy- I picked everyone's song! They are perfect I'm singing mine because I love this song already and it's stuck in my head and I know most of the words.

BEGIN! (Run we are singing)

South- hello viewers! Special day! Tomorrow I'll be on vacation so I'm doing this early! The order will be as goes

ME!—singing—Kryptonite-3 Doors Down (dedicated to Alex!)

North—singing- The Stereotypes song- unknown (dedicated to the countries)

Our special guest his name is! Alex! – singing-Fairytail-Alexander Rybak (dedicated to south)

Alfred!—singing- Work your magic- Dmitry Koldun (dedicated to Arthur)

Matthew—singing- Notice Me- Alexa Joel (dedicated to the countries)

Arthur—singing—Magic- B.O.B (dedicated to the countries)

Gilbert—singing- I'm Awesome- Spose (dedicated to me)

Francis—singing—Numb-Linkin Park (dedicated to Hetalia fans)

Italy—singing—Numa Numa- O-zone(dedicated to Ludwig) (reason for song is that in the Romania version it sounds like Italy to me but I like the English version)

And our last minute adding is Ivan! Y-yay—singing- World So Cold- Three days Grace (dedicated to the countries)

South- this is going to be awesome now everyone take a seat! Meet Alex my new boyfriend in this story because I want some love.

Alex- hi people! Well hello I know all of you and I'm glad to be here!

North- GREAT SIT DOWN SO WE CAN START!

Alex- fine pushy

South- ok well I'm up first! *starts song and starts walking onto the stage*

I took a walk around the world

To ease my troubled mind

I left my body lying somewhere

In the sands of time

But I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah *jumps and sings*

I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be

Something to do with you *points at Alex*

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still *does air guitar and dances in a circle*

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be

There a-holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,

But still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times

I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head,

If not for me then you'd be dead

I picked you up and put you back on solid ground *jumps again and air guitars*

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well,

Will you be there a-holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite *air guitars walking around the stage dancing*

If I go crazy then will you still *calms down and walks*

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well, will you be there

Holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite *whispers into the microphone*

Yeah! *jumps again and air guitars*

If I go crazy then will you still

Call me Superman

If I'm alive and well,

Will you be there a-holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side

With my superhuman might

Kryptonite *air guitars dancing on stage and jumps down*

Oh, whoa, whoa

Oh, whoa, whoa

Oh, whoa, whoa

North- beautiful!

South- thank you that air guitar was awesome! *jumps again*

Alex- great awesome rock song you choose

South- thanks you next! Is north really they are going to hate you

North- they will love me *puts song in and sits on a chair*

You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous.

So I wrote a song about it,

And it goes a little something like this.*laughs then starts singing*

I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn, (Kiku yells "hey!")

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, (India "hey I don't have a unibrow")

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Check it out now.

I love those fat Americans.

You know they so obnoxious.

They always eating burgers.

They always holding shotguns. (Alfred "that's not true rude!")

And I love Mexicans.

The way they mow my lawn.

They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on. (Mexico "what we know how you ass!")

Uh huh.

'Cause that's the way they roll.

Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose.

If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,

And they're out of control like a Chinese driver. (Yao "I'm not out of control when I drive!")

I love the Middle East, but how do they handle

Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.

I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool, but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.

Ya mon.

And I love them Puerto Ricans,

Even though they wash their ass about once a week and, (Puerto Rico "….I…hate…you")

I'm just joking.

If you didn't know then

You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland. (Feliks "I'm not slow that's mean!")

I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell

If you love the Outback redneck Australians,

And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude (Arthur "my teeth are not crooked!")

And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.

Mamma mia! (Feliciano "I'm not creepy right?"

And how could anyone hate the French.

Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits. (Francis "that's rude they do shave!")

Brazilian girls is what you want,

Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk.

I love Africans, but hold up a second.

National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid.

Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?

They've disappeared like coke up a Colombian's nose.

Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,

Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast. (Ivan "vodka is good")

They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,

Then your brain is small like a Korean penis.

I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

All together now!

I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.

I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.

I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.

I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.

They hump sheep

They hump sheep

They hump sheep (Scotland "I don't hump sheep!")

I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

Yeah. I'm just playing; you know I love you guys.

But seriously, don't hump any sheep.

South- why they hate you

North- thank you I love you all! *bows while getting hit with tomatoes* tough crowd

Alfred- BITCH IM NOT FAT!

South- ok moving on next singer is! ALEX! COME ON DOWN!

Alex- hope you guys like it I know south does *starts song*

*air plays violin* Years ago, when I was younger

I kinda liked, a girl I knew *winks to south*

She was mine, and we were sweethearts

That was then, but then it's true

I'm in love, with a fairytale

Even though it hurts

Coz I don't care if I lose my mind

I'm already cursed *air plays violin*

Every day, we started fighting

Every night, we fell in love

No one else, could make me sadder

But no one else, could lift me high above

I don't know, what I was doing

When suddenly, we fell apart *dances*

Nowadays, I cannot find her *air play violin*

But when I do, we'll get a brand new start

I'm in love, with a fairytale

Even though it hurts

Coz I don't care if I lose my mind

I'm already cursed * air plays violin and spins*

She's a fairytale, yeah

Even though it hurts

Coz I don't care if I lose my mind

I'm already cursed *air plays violin and spins*

South- OMG THAT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS!

Alex- I know

Alfred- that's cute I liked it

South- reminds me of you and Arthur sometimes *laughs*

Arthur- I don't know what you're talking about…*nervous laugh*

South- whatever next song is sung by Alfred oh I love this song too!

Alfred- choose just for me and Iggy *starts song*

Welcome to the night

And you will see you've got the magic power

I am on my way; I keep the key to your tower

You can serve me something really hot

Call it love or madness

But you'll get the best of what I've got

Work your magic *points at Arthur*

I never wanna lose this feeling *puts hand over heart*

I am able and I'm willing

Yes, I'm willing

Work your magic *points at Arthur again*

You set my beating heart in motion

When you cast your loving potion

Loving potion

Work your magic *points at Arthur again*

I never wanna lose this feeling

I am able and I'm willing

Yes, I'm willing

Work your magic *points at Arthur again*

You set my beating heart in motion

When you cast your loving potion

Over me

Baby, you can put your spell on me

Makin' it slow and steady

Maybe I can solve your mystery

Are you ready?

We are standing closely skin to skin

Playin' a very old game

In this game of love you always win

Work your magic *points at Arthur again*

I never wanna lose this feeling

I am able and I'm willing

Yes, I'm willing

Work your magic *points at Arthur again!*

You set my beating heart in motion

When you cast your loving potion

Over me

When you cast your loving potion

Over me

So you work your magic

Baby, work your magic

Keep my heart forever bound

Work your magic *points at Arthur again*

I never wanna lose this feeling

I am able and I'm willing

Yes, I'm willing

Work your magic *points at Arthur again*

You set my beating heart in motion

When you cast your loving potion

Over me *jumps down and kisses Arthur*

South- that was beautiful!

Arthur- what the hell that was embarrassing!

Alfred- oh you know you loved it Iggy!

Alex- it was sweet

Arthur- it was ok at least you remember I have magic

South- who can forget that day you summoned Russia my brother makes fun of your English chanting all the time!

Arthur- I hated that line

South- ok next is Matthew!

Matthew- o-ok singing now ok this is for all the countries *starts song*

I WAS ONCE A GIRL AND-

NOW I AM A YOUNG WOMAN *everyone stares*

I'VE BLOSSOMED AND I'VE SPRUNG-

WITH ALL MY MIGHT

AIN'T IT KIND OF INTRIGUING

THINGS FOR YOU THAT I'M FEELING?

SEEMS AS THOUGH IT HAPPENED OVERNIGHT

[SO] NOW THAT I'M NOT RECLUSIVE

PLEASE DON'T FIND ME INTRUSIVE

TELL ME THAT YOUR FLATTERY IS SO EX-CLU-SIVE...*points at Gilbert*

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

FACE IT BABY, YOU NEED ME!

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T SEE ME, HONEY...*points at the countries*

CAN'T YOU CATCH THAT I'M SMILING

AIN'T IT KIND OF BEGUILING

CAUSE YOU KNOW THAT SMILE IS ALL FOR YOU*points at Gilbert*

I CAN LIGHT UP A ROOM NOW

I CAN WRITE A GOOD TUNE NOW

I CAN BE MOST POPULAR IF IT-WERE-HIGH-SCHOOL!*spins and waves to the countries*

YES, IT'S RATHER ALARMING

WHEN YOU TEASE ME, IT'S CHARMING

GO ON, KEEP ME GUESSING- CAUSE IT'S QUITE DIS-AR-MING...*points at Gilbert*

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

IF YOU REALLY HAPPY YOU FOUND ME-

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

HOW YOU MAINTAINING YOUR COOL AROUND ME?

I'M NEAR THE END OF THIS SONG, NOW

IS IT TURNING YOU ON, NOW *everyone stares with mouth agape*

AM I WARM, OR AM I NICE AND HOT?

DO YOU FANCY WHEN I'M NEAR?

I CAN BOUNCE ON YOUR KNEE, DEAR

WHATEVER YOU LIKE, I PLAN TO-DO-IT-ON-TOP!

I'M TIRED OF PLAYING THESE GAMES, SO

DARLING, WHICH WAY DO WE GO?

TELL ME I'M YOUR LADY CAUSE

I WON'T-BE-YOUR-HOE! *everyone laughs but Gilbert is still staring*

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

WHY YOU MAKIN' ME SHOUT IT?

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

NOTICE ME (NOTICE ME)

WHY YOU BEIN' SUCH A DICK ABOUT IT?*points at gilbert and everyone laughs*

SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

SHA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA

SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

SHA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA

OH, IT'S OVER?*jumps off stage*

Gilbert- what the fuck was that?

Matthew- M-my song...

South- *holding back laughter* I think it was cute!

Gilbert- what the hell man! *slaps my arm*

Matthew- A-Alfred suggested it *everyone stares at Alfred*

Alfred- well I thought it would be funny! And it fits him!

North- not cool dude I think some people have blood loss!

South- *laughs* that was funny though ok next singer is Arthur!

Arthur- this is dedicated to all you guys who don't think I have magic!* starts song*

Hi, my name is Bob, and I approve this message...

I got the magic in me *points at self-*

Every time I touch that track it turns into gold

Everybody knows I've got the magic in me

When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me

Now everybody wants some presto *points at the countries while they are holding back laughter*

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic

Ah ooooooo

I got the magic in me!

These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind

Pick a verse, any verse; I'll hypnotize you with every line

I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?

Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy

I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'

People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me

Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and

I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?"

So come one, come all, and see the show tonight

Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist

You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie

So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9 *everyone stares south- you can rap since when!*

I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)*points and waves little wand*

Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)

Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)

When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)

Now everybody wants some presto *waves wand again*

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic

Ah ooooooo

I got the magic in me! *points to self and spins*

We'll take a journey into my mind

You'll see why it's venom I rhyme

Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time

I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd

See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow

See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether

I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar

I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive

Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia

I break all the rules like Evel Knievel

It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel

So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego

I do this every day, Hocus Pocus is my steelo *everyone stares again*

I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)*points to self-*

Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)*waves wand*

Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)*points to countries*

When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)*points at Alfred and everyone laughs*

Now everybody wants some presto

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic

Ah ooooooo

I got the magic in me!*jumps*

South- YOU CAN RAP!

Arthur-uh yes mam I can

Alfred- that was so cool man!

Alex- that was really good

Kiku- that was good Arthur-san

Arthur- thank you Kiku

North- dude that's awesome

Arthur- don't talk to me north I still don't like you

South- then north was shunned by everyone after she sung her song ok next to sing is gilbert…oh god

Gilbert- Thank you south now you're in my spot light *pushes south off the stage* so this song is dedicated to the awesome me! Hope you love it and if you don't well fuck you Ludwig get on the stage you gotta sing some parts for me!

Ludwig- fine*gets on stage*

Gilbert- good let's start! *presses play*

Awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome

I don't necessarily need to be here for this

I'm gonna keep the headphones though

Motherfucker I'm awesome!

No you're not dude, don't lie (Ludwig)

I'm awesome!

I'm driving around in my mom's ride

I'm awesome!

A quarter of my life gone by

And I met all my friends on-line

Motherfucker I'm awesome!

I will run away from a brawl

I'm awesome!

There's no voice mail, nobody called

I'm awesome!

I can't afford to buy eight balls

And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall

You know my pants sag low (low)

Even though (though) that went out of style

Like ten years ago (go)

Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple

I got little biceps getting fatter in the middle

And lyrically I'm not the best

Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet

So preposterous feel the awesomeness

The most obnoxious guest up at the sausage fest

Oh yes!

The girls are repulsed so I hide in my hood like I'm joining a cult

Uh uh

I'm as nervous as my cattle dirty Curtis

All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased

Me? I'll never date an actress

Got too many back zits

Plus my whole home aroma is cat piss

Every show I do is poorly promoted

And if you like this it's cause my little sister wrote it

I'm awesome!

No you're not dude, don't lie (Ludwig)

I'm awesome!

I'm driving around in my mom's ride

I'm awesome!

A quarter of my life gone by

And I met all my friends on-line

Motherfucker I'm awesome!

I will run away from a brawl

I'm awesome!

There's no voice mail, nobody called

I'm awesome!

I can't afford to buy eight balls

And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall

I'm awesome!

(Swagger of a cripple)

Check it out

I'm from Maine and I don't hunt (nope) and I can't ski

Smoke weed but I can't roll blunts

Find me whipped my wifey

My neck not icy

Eatin' at McDonald's because Subway is pricey

Uh and my unibrow is plucked

Just ask my mom if I could borrow ten bucks

She's like "for what? blunt wraps and some Heinekens?

You skinny prick; go get a gym membership and vitamins"

I'm like mom; please don't blame it on me

I got my bad habits from you, dad and Aunt Steve

My attitudes sour but my futon's sweet

And the hair on my ass it is Jumanji

Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift

Can't tweet up on my Twitter

Cause I haven't done shit

Bank account red, body ungroomed

Only thing good about me is I'm off stage soon

I'm awesome!

No you're not dude, don't lie (Ludwig)

I'm awesome!

I'm driving around in my mom's ride

I'm awesome!

A quarter of my life gone by

And I met all my friends on-line

Motherfucker I'm awesome!

I will run away from a brawl

I'm awesome!

There's no voice mail, nobody called

I'm awesome!

I can't afford to buy eight balls

And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall

I'm awesome!

(Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift)

Futher more I'm cornier than ethanol

Cheesier than provolone

I spent ages eight to ten living in a motor home

With an ego the size of Tim Duncan

Even though I got shit for brains like a Blumpkin

I'm twenty four serving lobster rolls

Because I spent a decade filling Optimos

And I'm not even the bomb in Maine on my game

I'm only about as sexy as John McCain

Now put your hands up

If you have nightmares

If you wouldn't man up

If there was a fight here

If you got dandruff

If you drink light beer

I'm out of breath...

But I'm awesome!

No you're not dude, don't lie (Ludwig)

I'm awesome!

I'm driving around in my mom's ride

I'm awesome!

A quarter of my life gone by

And I met all my friends on-line

Motherfucker I'm awesome!

I will run away from a brawl

I'm awesome!

There's no voice mail, nobody called

I'm awesome!

I can't afford to buy eight balls

And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall

I'm awesome!*whole time gilbert was spinning and jumping and walking all over the stage*

South-what the hell you just insulted yourself in a song

Gilbert-no I didn't! I sung about how awesome I am

South-he needs to scan his brain ok next we have Francis! Hey this is actually a good song!

Francis- this is dedicated to you Hetalia fans who call me a pervert*starts song*

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?

'Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you.

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you.

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take.

I've become so numb; I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know

I may end up failing too.

But I know

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

I've become so numb; I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware.

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be) *sat in a chair the whole song*

South- I love that song!

North- poor France

Alex-poor dude

South- you just act like a perv I'm sorry ok next singer is Feliciano make Ludwig proud little buddy

Feliciano- this is for Ludwig I love you! *starts song*

Mai-Ya-Hi

Mai-Ya-Hoo

Mai-Ya-Ha

Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Mai-Ya-Hi

Mai-Ya-Hoo

Mai-Ya-Ha

Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)

Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)

Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)

Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)

Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)

Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)

Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha *gets louder with each line walking around the stage*

Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke

And I made something that's real to show you how I feel *points to heart*

Hello, Hello, It's me, Picasso

I will paint, My words of love, with your name on every wall.*waves hands above head*

When you leave my colors fade to gray

Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay*shakes hands above shoulders*

Every word of love I use to say.

Now I paint them every day.

When you leave my colors fade to gray

Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away

Every word of love I use to say.

Now I paint them every day.

I sold, my strings, my song and dreams*sings slower*

And I bought some paints to match the colors of my love.

Hello, Hello, It's me again, Picasso.

I will spray, my words of love with your name on every wall.*waves hands*

When you leave my colors fade to gray

Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay*shakes hands above shoulders*

Every word of love I use to say.

Now I paint them every day.

When you leave my colors fade to gray

Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away

Every word of love I use to say.

Now I paint them every day.

Mai-Ya-Hi

Mai-Ya-Hoo

Mai-Ya-Ha

Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Mai-Ya-Hi

Mai-Ya-Hoo

Mai-Ya-Ha

Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)

Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)

Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)

Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)

Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)

Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)

Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha *gets louder every line*

When you leave my colors fade to gray

Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay*shakes hands above shoulders*

Every word of love I use to say.

Now I paint them every day.

When you leave my colors fade to gray

Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away

Every word of love I use to say.

Now I paint them every day.

South- that was cute!

Ludwig- *not showing emotion* that was nice Feliciano

Feliciano- thank you Luddie!

South- ok last but not least is Ivan *everyone shudders*

Ivan- thank you ~da *starts singing*

I never thought

I'd feel this

Guilty and I'm

Broken down inside

Living with myself

Nothing but lies

I always thought

I'd make it

But never knew I'd

Let it get so bad

Living with myself

Is all I have

I feel numb

I can't come to life

I feel like

I'm frozen in time

Living in a

World so cold

Wasting away

Living in a shell

With no soul

Since you've gone away

Living in a world so cold

Counting the days

Since you've gone away

You've gone away

Do you ever feel me

Do you ever look

Deep down inside

Staring at yourself

Paralyzed

I feel numb

I can't come to life

I feel like

I'm frozen in time

Living in a

World so cold

Wasting away

Living in a shell

With no soul

Since you've gone away

Living in a world so cold

Counting the days

Since you've gone away

You've gone away from me

I'm too young

To lose my soul

I'm too young

To feel this old

So long

I'm left behind

I feel like

I'm losing my mind

Do you ever feel me

Do you ever look

Deep down inside

Staring at your life

Paralyzed

Living in a

World so cold

Wasting away

Living in a shell

With no soul

Since you've gone away

Living in a world so cold

Counting the days

Since you've gone away

You've gone away

From me

I'm too young

I'm too young

South- *crying* beautiful can I hug you Ivan?

Ivan- will you become one with me ~da?

South- no I just want to hug you!

Ivan-fine

South-*hugs Ivan* well that's all tell me what song you liked the most and if you like Alex bye!

Everyone- BYE!

Crazy- I love all those songs but I have to sleep now we leave for my big trip in 3 hours when I come back I'll tell you about Alex bye! *hands out cyber cookies and hugs* ba bai!


	4. please read

hello i am thinking of rewriting this story tell me what you think- Crazy


End file.
